


[podfic] Stop, Wait a Minute

by lilacsandlostlovers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandlostlovers/pseuds/lilacsandlostlovers
Summary: Peter doesn't even pause as the dial tone ends, “We hate Tony Stark now,” and he is definitely not whining, nope, “Get on board or the sexting stops.”There's a snort from the other end of the line as a sleepy voice agrees, “Stark's a son of a bitch.”Or the one where Pete's kind of (totally) unimpressed by Tony Stark and his 'I do what I want' shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop, Wait A Minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860988) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue). 



_**podfic available[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f6xzri1wtkxl6jy/stop_wait_a_minute.m4a) for downloading & listening** _

_cover image:_

_original fic[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7860988)_

 

_original tags include:_

_[Tony Stark Does What He Wants](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tony%20Stark%20Does%20What%20He%20Wants/works) _

_[Tony Stark Is Not Helping](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tony%20Stark%20Is%20Not%20Helping/works) _

_[Peter was like](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/what%20is%20Peter%20was%20like/works) _

_[wow dude no](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/wow%20dude%20no/works) _

_[NOT COOL](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/NOT%20COOL/works) _

_[why would you do that](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/why%20would%20you%20do%20that/works) _

_[when Tony was all](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/when%20Tony%20was%20all/works) _

_[P](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Peter%20do%20you%20wanna%20fight/works)_ _[eter do you wanna fight](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Peter%20do%20you%20wanna%20fight/works) _

_[Captain Freaking America](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Captain%20Freaking%20Amerca/works) _

_[Peter is Not Impressed](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Peter%20is%20Not%20Impressed/works) _

_[Wade is just sleepy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wade%20is%20just%20sleepy/works) _

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ImpulsivelyBlue for letting me podfic this!!
> 
> also!!!!!!! y'ALL I AM FINALLY CATCHING UP ON THE PODFICS I PROMISED!!! LMK IF IF OWE YOU OWN


End file.
